Last Night moment
by Mizukiharu
Summary: Fanfic berdasarkan update twitter Hyukjae.. KyuMin/ YAOI/ M/ OS/ JOYERSDEUL... mari merapat...


Last Night moment

Cast:  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin  
Lee Hyukjae

n/a: cast belong to God, family, and SM. But this fict is pure mine. DLDR*

Summary: berdasarkan update twitter Hyukjae.

Warning: NC / OS

JOYersdeul.. Happy reading..

* * *

Suasana dorm lantai 11 tampak sepi. Hyukjae yang baru sampai pun terheran.

Namja bergummy smile itu menghela nafasnya. Selalu saja seperti ini. Dorm lantai 11 tampak membosankan. Bukan karena tidak berpenghuni melainkan ada alasan lain. Donghae memberitahu bahwa ada hal mendadak yang mengharuskannya untuk datang ke gedung SM, jadilah Hyukjae sendiri pulang menuju dorm.

"Ya! Apakah tidak ada tanda kehidupan di sini?" Tanya Hyukjae sedikit berteriak.

Krieett

Suara dari salah satu pintu kamar dorm sedikit terbuka. Menampakkan kepala namja cantik yang sedang menatap ke arah Hyukjae.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya namja cantik itu.

"Sungmin hyung? Kenapa hanya memunculkan kepalamu? Tubuh mu kemana? hilang?" Hyukjae berbicara dengan nada bercanda.

Sementara namja cantik yang ternyata Sungmin itu haya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Kau selalu saja bertanya padahal kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya"

Hyukjae terkekeh. Ya.. dia memang tahu kalau dorm lantai 11 sepi dan hanya ada dua member di sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sepasang kekasih Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau sudah begitu Hyukjae tidak ingin membayangkan apapun karena sudah pasti couple manis itu melakukan sesuatu di tengah suasana sepi dorm mereka.

"Keluarlah lah hyung, ajak maknae itu. Aku sangat bosan"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar aku pakai baju dulu."

Hyukjae menghela nafas nya. Sungmin bilang akan pakai baju? Berarti saat ini Sungmin memang sedang tidak pakai baju. Pantas saja hanya kepalanya yang ia tampakan ketika berbicara dengan Hyukjae sedangkan tubuhnya ia sembunyikan di balik pintu. Dasar kelinci nakal.

"_Ya. Kyuhyun-ah jangan memulai lagi mmpptthhh"_

"Hahhh mereka mulai lagi" Hyukjae mendengus ketika suara lenguhan itu kembali ia dengar. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka membuat Hyukjae iri.

"Ya! Bisakah kalian segera keluar?!" sentak Hyukjae. Dan seketika suara lenguhan itu tak lagi ia dengar. "Bagus.." sambung nya lagi.

.

.

.

"Kau mengganggu aktifitas kami, Hyung" sembur Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Hyukjae tidak mengambil pusing dengan omongan Kyuhyun dan memilih mengecek rak khusus tempat penyimpanan wine.

"Apa kalian ingin minum. Temanilah aku" pinta Hyukjae.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasanya Hyukjae meminta untuk minum wine bersama. "Baiklah"

Hyukjae bersorak gembira, dengan semangat ia memilih deretan wine dengan berbagai merek ternama. Pilihannya jatuh pada salah satu wine yang memikat hatinya.

"Yang ini." Tunjuk Hyukjae pada Sungmin.

"Yaaa! Itu wine limited edition. Dan itu hanya untukku dan Sungmin hyung saja. Kembalikan ketempatnya!" protes Kyuhyun ketika tahu bahwa Hyukjae menginginkan salah satu wine miliknya yang ia beli dengan harga yang terbilang cukup tinggi.

"Kau ini pelit sekali. Lagipula kau punya banyak wine dengan jenis ini. Aku hanya butuh tiga botol saja, kita akan minum bersama. Ayolah.."

"Iya Kyu.. berikan saja. Apa salahnya berbagi.." kali ini giliran Sungmin yang membujuk Kyuhyun

Kalau sudah begitu. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menolak. "Baiklah baiklah.. " akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menyetujuinya.

"Giliran Sungmin hyung yang meminta. Tanpa pikir panjang kau langsung menyetujui. Dasar maknae" gerutu Hyukjae.

Walaupun tengah malam. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Hyukjae tetap menikmati obrolan mereka meski tampak dari wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai sedikit mabuk.

"Sungmin hyung" panggil Hyukjae.

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Memangnya apa?"

"Maukah kita selca bertiga?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin pun segera duduk tegak. "Mwo? Selca?"

"Iya selca" ulang Hyukjae.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sungmin mencoba meyakinkan kembali permintaan Hyukjae.

"Ayolah Hyung.. diantara semua member hanya kalian berdua yang tidak pernah menampakan batang hidung kalian.. tidak tahukah bahwa para joyers di timeline twitter ku membuat tweet dengan berbagai bahasa yang begitu menyedihkan.. berharap kalian memunculkan diri. Ini moment yang pas hyung. Lagipula ada aku.. jadi kalian aman"

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir. Benar juga.. selama ini ia jarang untuk sekedar membuat update tentang dirinya di media sosial. Karena selama ini waktu senggang nya hanya ia isi dengan bermesraan di kamar Sungmin. Tentu saja bersama Sungmin, kekasihnya. "Aku setuju. Anggap ini sebagai kado kita untuk mereka. Bagaimana Hyung"

"Tapi apa kau yakin akan berfoto dengan baju seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun melihat penampilannya. Saat ini memang Kyuhyun hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih. Kyuhyun hampir lupa jika dirinya memakai pakain seperti ini.

"Ah ya.. kau benar, Minnie hyung. Sekarang bagaimana?"

Sungmin tampak berfikir. "Bagaimana kalau kau pindah ke samping Hyukjae. Jadi lengan mu tertutup dengan tubuh Hyukjae itu jauh lebih aman kan" usul Sungmin.

"Kau sangat pintar, sayang" ujar Kyuhyun. "Hyung geser sedikit aku akan duduk di sana!"

Kyuhyun pun bergeser tempat menjadi di sebelah Hyukjae. Sementara Hyukjae hanya mendengus melihat tingkah menggemaskan couple satu ini.

"Selalu aku yang menjadi perantara bagi kalian berdua. Berterima kasihlah kalian padaku. Dasar couple banyak modus"

Gerutuan Hyukjae hanya disahut tawa oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Baiklah.. bersiaplah.. three… two… one… pose.."

Click

Kilatan blitz dari ponsel Hyukjae menandakan foto mereka telah terambil. Hyukjae melihat kembali hasil jepretannya.

"Kyu, kau memasang pose seperti ini?" Tanya Hyukjae sambil menunjuk pose Kyuhyun yang sedikit aneh menurutnya. Berpose innocent jatuh nya malah aneh. Itulah Kyuhyun.

"Aissh biarkan saja.. kepalaku benar-benar sangat berat. Minnie hyung, kajja kita ke kamar"

"Mwo? Lalu kalian akan meninggalkan ku sendiri? Di sini?"

Sungmin tersenyum. Namja cantik itu tidak mungkin menolak permintaan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun telah mabuk saat ini. Sungmin pun beranjak dari duduk nya dan memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun yang telah sejak tadi berdiri.

"Terima nasib sajalah, Hyung. Donghae Hyung akan segera datang." Ujar Kyuhyun, setelah itu mereka berdua pun berlalu menuju kamar dan meninggalkan Hyukjae sendirian.

"Aisshhh dasar kalian berduaaa" teriak Hyukjae. Namun sedetik kemudian senyuman miring tercetak dengan sempurna di wajah nya.

Jarinya pun perlahan mengutak atik ponsel yang ia pegang. Entah apa yang dilakukan namja dengan julukan 'anchovy' itu.

"Kita lihat seperti apa reaksi joyers. Kalian harus berterima kasih padaku."

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kamar tempat di mana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada sekarang, sepasang kekasih itu tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang. Kyuhyun memang mabuk, tapi kesadaran nya tidak hilang sedikitpun, begitu juga dengan Sungmin.

"Minniehh~~" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara desahan yang terdengar sexy.

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang. Suara Kyuhyun yang berat serta desahan itu menyapa indra pendengarannya. "W..wae?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit terbata-bata.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Lalu mendekap tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukan hangat nya.

"Kau tahu.. yang tadi itu belum selesai. Hyukjae hyung mengganggu kita. Sekarang kita sambung yang tadi"

Sungmin terdiam. Memang sebelumnya mereka tengah melakukan aktifitas rutinnya. Tapi Karena kedatangan Hyukjae dan ditambah rengekan dari namja ber gummy smile itu, mau tidak mau Sungmin harus menjeda aktifitas nya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi pelan Kyu.. besok kita akan berangkat ke Cina. Aku tidak ingin tubuh ku sakit besok pagi"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Serahkan pada kekasih tampan mu ini."

Kyuhyun pun mengecup bibir mungil itu. Tangan sebelah kirinya tengah menekan tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara tangan satu lagi menyusup di bagian belakang tubuh Sungmin yang masih terbungkus oleh baju yang namja cantik kenakan, mencoba mengelus pelan punggung mulus itu.

"Nnnnhhh" lenguhan Sungmin terdengar begitu menggoda Kyuhyun. Membuat libido namja itu semakin meningkat.

Sungmin tampak sangat menikmatinya. Sungmin menggerakan tubuh nya. Sengaja agar milik nya bergesekkan dengan milik Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuhh"

Kyuhyun yang mengerti pun segera melepas ciuman mereka. Berniat untuk melepas baju yang ia kenakan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, tubuh Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin telah dalam keadaan naked. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Kyuhyun pun menindih tubuh Sungmin. Ia sudah janji akan bermain pelan saat ini. Pengaruh akhohol dan pemandangan tubuh Sungmin makin membuat Kyuhyun menggila.

Kyuhyun pun mengecup leher Sungmin. Hanya kecupan kecil, karena Kyuhyun tidak mau Sungmin mengamuk karena ia terlalu banyak membuat tanda di sekita leher Sungmin.

Ciuman Kyuhyun perlahan menurun dan sampai pada bagian bawah Sungmin.

"Ngghh Kyyuuhh.. " Sungmin meremas kuat rambur Kyuhyun. Melampiaskan seluruh kenikmatan yang dirinya rasakan.

"Ngghh oohhh"

Kyuhyun merasakan junior Sungmin berkedut. Ia pun melepaskan kulumannya. Target nya hanya satu ronde saja. Dan ia mau klimaks bersama.

"Hisap punya ku, kita akan klimaks bersama" Kyuhyun menuntun tubuh Sungmin untuk meghisap junior nya. Sungmin tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

"Mingghh kau yang terbaik.. uhh" suara berat dan desahan dari mulut Kyuhyun makin meningkatkan hawa panas dari kamar dengan dominan berwarna pink itu.

"Urrhhmm" lenguh Sungmin ditengah aktifitas kulumannya.

Setelah merasa cukup Kyuhyun pun kini kembali menindih tubuh Sungmin. klimaks nya semakin segera masuk ke permainan inti.

"Ngghhh oohh kyu.. aku.. ahh.."

"Bersama ming.. nnhhh"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh" mereka berdua mendesah hebat ketika klimaks nya telah sampai. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang melengkung ketika menikmati klimaksnya. Permainan yang tidak terlalu hebat tetapi cukup membuat keduanya puas untuk malam ini.

"Hhh..hh.." nafas Sungmin terengah engah sambil memejamkan matanya. Mengatur nafasnya yang kini tak beraturan karena kegiatan mereka tadi.

"Saranghae" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup keduak kelopak mata Sungmin.

"Nado Saranghae" balas Sungmin.

"Apa boleh satu ronde lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Tapi kyu aku mpptthhhhh" belum sampai Sungmin menjelaskan Kyuhyun kembali menerjag tubuh Sungmin.

"Nggaahh terush kyuh.. dalammhh…"

"Minnhhhh"

"Unngghh ouhh akuhh… aahhhhhh"

"Sedikit lagi Ming.. ngghh"

Sampai tepat pada dini hari, suara desahan itu mulai mereda.

.

.

.

.

Suara alarm mengusik suasana pagi kamar Sungmin. Setelah aksi Kyuhyun yang meminta dua ronde, ia baru tidur dini hari. Rasa kantuknya masih mendominasi saat ini. Tapi mengingat ia dan member lain akan berangkat ke Beijing hari ini, maka mau tidak mau ia harus bangun.

Kyuhyun memang bermain lembut semalam, tapi tetap saja karena cairan mereka yang keluar sangat banyak membuat tubuh Sungmin terasa lengket.

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang masih pulas tertidur.

"Kyuhyunie ireonna" tidak ada pergerakkan dari namja Cho itu.

Sungmin yang merasa usaha nya gagal, langsung mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyunie chagi.. ireonna"

Ajaib! Kelopak mata Kyuhyun perlahan bergerak dan membuka. Menampilkan sepasang mata onyx yang masih tampak sayu itu. Kyuhyu tersenyum mendapati wajah manis Sungmin. "Morning kiss ku?"

Chup!

Sungmin mengecup lembut bibir Kyuhyun. "Sudah! Sekarang bangun lah. Kita akan berangkat pagi ini"

Meskipun sangat malas untuk bangun, Kyuhyun memaksakan tubuh nya untuk tetap bangun dari tidur nya. Dan segera merapikan dirinya.

.

.

.

Sungmin yang lebih dulu keluar dari kamar nya melihat beberapa member yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Kelihatan nya asik sekali. Sedang melihat apa?" suara Sungmin mengintrupsi kerumunan para member.

"Kau sudah siap Hyung? Ini Hyukjae hyung mengupload pict kalian bertiga sewaktu minum wine semalam. Dan lihatlah komentar di timeline twitter nya" jelas Henry.

"Iya hyung.. aku benar-benar salut dengan komentar para Joyers.. mereka bisa menebak dengan benar kejadian semalam. Daebakk!" puji Hyukjae.

Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya.

"Dan lihat ini hyung. Mereka tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak memakai baju tanpa lengan. Woaahh aku benar-benar salut hyung" siwon menepukkan tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun yang telah bersiap pun ikut bertanya kenapa perbincangan para member terlihat seru sekali.

"Hyukjae mengupload pict kita semalam, dan komentar dari joyers membuat ku sangat senang" tukas Sungmin.

"Memangnya mereka bilang apa?"

"Mulai dari kau yang mulanya duduk di samping ku, kau yang memakai baju tanpa lengan, kau yang mabuk berat, dan terakhir komentar mereka benar-benar mesum"

Kyuhyun mengerinyitkan alisnya menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Sungmin.

"Komentar mereka yang mengatakan kita melakukan yang 'iya-iya' sehabis meminum wine"

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga dan mendekap tubuh Sungmin. "Mereka kan anak kita"

"Yahh dia anak kita yang sangat pintar dan juga mesum" sahut Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Ehemm kita akan segera berangkat" suara Siwon mengintrupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka berdua tersenyum kikuk ketika member yang lain saling melempar tatapan ke arah member lainnya.

.

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju bandara, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin satu mobil dan duduk bersebelahan. Kyuhyun nampak tertidur sementara Sungmin hanya kelihatan mengantuk namun tidak tertidur seperti Kyuhyun.

Karena terlalu terburu-buru, Kyuhyun malah lupa memakai maskernya, dan mengambil sembarang hodie milik Sungmin. Jam tidur mereka berdua yang sangat sebentar membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menahan mati-matian kantuk mereka untuk sampai tepat waktu di bandara.

Sungmin yang merasa akan sampai di bandara segera membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan kecupan manis khas seorang Lee Sungmin.

Mereka berdua turun bersama. Para stalker mereka telah menunggu sedari tadi dengan kamera yang mereka bawa masing-masing. Sungmin terkekeh kecil ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan sambil tidur di belakangnya.

"Siapa suruh melakukannya sampai dini hari" gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Ryeowook yang berjalan tepat di belakang Sungmin segera mendekati tubuh hyung tersayang nya itu. "Hyung, kalian berdua tidur jam berapa semalam? Kusut sekali, apalagi wajah maknae itu"

Sungmin tersenyum dan menggidikan bahunya. "Entahlah"

.

.

.

Sebelum pesawat yang mereka naiki terbang membawa personil SJ-M ke negri tirai bambu, Kyuhyun sempat mengecek timeline twitter nya dan tersenyum.

Sungmin yang penasaran menempelkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Melihat tanggapan mereka tentang foto semalam"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil sembari membaca komentar demi komentar dari layar ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Hahhh kita memang beruntung mempunyai Joyers.."

"Hmm mereka benar-benar jeli dalam hal melihat moment. Aku saja sampai terkejut, karena mereka menebak dengan sangat tepat tanpa meleset sedikitpun"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sembali mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin. "Karena Joyers adalah anak kita"

"Kita harus berterima kasih pada Hyukjae"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun larut dalam tawa bahagia, dinginnya hawa di dalam pesawat tidak mengganggu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk bermesraan.

.

.

.

_**Cinta yang manis adalah ketika cinta yang mereka jalani selalu berakhir dengan bahagia.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

END

Hwaaa saya gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba bikin fict ini…  
salahkan hyukjae yang sejak tadi pagi buat otak saya jadi mesum

Mian for typos yang nyebar di mana-mana ini saya ngetik kilat loh… TT

Maafkan saya jika nc nya kurang hot *nahloh…

Semoga kalian sukaaa…


End file.
